


Like Old Marrieds

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: MCU Shorties [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, International Fanworks Day 2015, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Pretending to be married is one of their covers.<br/>Disclaimer: If you think this is mind, I've got a mansion in southern Indiana to sell you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Old Marrieds

It wouldn't be the first time they'd gone undercover as a married couple. They fell into the playacting pretty quickly, giving each other sweet smiles, catching hold of each other's hands, the familiarity of touch. Yes, the ring indentations on their fingers weren't there, but that could be explained away with the simple word, 'Newlyweds'.

"Picture of you?" a pert young man said, holding up a camera.

Clint slipped his arm around Natasha's waist, snugging her up close, kissing her on the temple as the flash went off.

"That'll be a good one!" the young man said, giving them a tag with a number on it.

Natasha accepted it, tucking it into Clint's pocket. He smiled, turning her toward the elevator cars. "C'mon, honey, let's get on that honeymoon."

And the whole job they needed to do before they could actually relax again.

**Author's Note:**

> Prmopt: Pretending to be married.


End file.
